Harvest Moon IoH: Love, Life, And Cows
by Matsumie
Summary: Liz has been on the island for awhile now, thanks to the boat crash. Trying to make a living on her farm, she one day notices a strange yet cool looking man in the town. Her curiosity will probably get the best of her. *rated T just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My first story~! I don't own any of the Harvest Moon stuff! Thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haaa!" I yelled as I pulled on a weed that was interfering with my turnips. After I managed to pull it out I wiped the sweat off my face and smiled triumphantly.

I tightened the red bandana on my head and began to run up to feed my one and only cow, Sheena.

You see, I live on an island. Just a few weeks ago I was on a ship going to my cousin's house for a visit, a very fancy ship it was.

But in the night we had a very bad storm and it crashed the ship and we ended up on an abandoned island.

I ended up living here and it's going good so far. I don't have many friends on the island yet; well I think the old guy, Taro, might like me a little bit because I'm a farmer but go figure.

Before I came to live on this island I was a farmer in a different town and it was boring there anyways, adventure is hardly ever come by so I guess in a way I got really lucky.

After feeding Sheena I pretty much had all my work done for the day. Might as well take a walk, something exciting might happen, ya know?

I waved to Elliot and Natalie as I passed by their house; Natalie was in the middle of saying something to her older brother, while he looked kind of scared in a way.

They both turned and waved, "Hi, Liz." I smiled, "Hey Natalie, Elliot."

I continued walking when I saw someone I hadn't seen before; he was walking into Mirabelle's animal shop.

He wore a cowboy hat and had silver hair, cowboy boots, and mysterious purple eyes.

He glanced towards me probably wondering what I was doing, staring at him and all.

I started casually walking down the street again as he continued into the store.

I almost wanted to go in and say 'hi' but I was sort of shy and plus he probably thought I was kind of weird since I just stared at him. Hmm… Maybe I should just ask Mirabelle about this strange man tomorrow, there's no harm in that, I thought to myself, I mean, it was only Wednesday so Mirabelle's shop should be open tomorrow, I'll come early in the morning! Nodding my head, happy with my new plan I continued my walk around the town waving to people as I went by.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is my very first try at something like this so _please _give me tips! Should I change the point of view? Ahaha, just give me reviews and stuff so I can know if I should keep on with this story, sorry if you don't like it! If I continue this story there will be a lot more interaction with the other characters and things like that.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

Just moving the story along now, ya know. I do not own Harvest Moon!

I slammed the door behind me as I walked outside. "Well, here we go, another new day~" I hummed to myself as I began walking down to Mirabelle's store. As I walked I began to get more excited, who was this man? Why had I never seen him before? Did he live on the island? The more and more I asked myself these questions the faster I began to walk, and before I knew it I was running down the path. "Liz where are you going in such a hurry!?" I heard Taro yell; I just waved and ran by. I ran into Mirabelle's shop and went right up to the front desk. "Why, hello there Liz. Is something wrong?" Mirabelle asked, probably wondering why I was running like I was on fire. "Uh…." I stuttered after I thought about what I was doing. Wasn't it kind of creepy to randomly walk into a store and asking like a hundred questions about some random person? "All deliveries, cows, chicken, sheep, are all safe and here." I heard an unfamiliar voice speak. I turned around and there he was. His silver hair, his purple eyes, his cowboy outfit, and his stale-looking face. I gulped. I was just about to make a huge fool out of myself! I didn't know anyone would be here this early, especially not him! "Thank you, Vaughn. Now, what was it you wanted, Liz?" Mirabelle said, she just gave me his name, yes! "Oh err, nothing, hahaha." I saw Vaughn heading for the door, so I decided to follow him. "Hey uh, you, Vaughn!" I said as he began walking down the path. He turned around with a look on his face like 'what is it this time?'. "What is it?" is all he said. "I just wanted to welcome you to our island~!" I said with a smile on my face, maybe I could break through his non-friendly barrier. "….Oh. Well thanks, I guess." He then turned and began to walk away. "…Vaughn, wait!" I said and ran after him. He continued walking but turned his head "What?" I could tell he was probably getting annoyed. "Are you staying here, on the island?" I asked, trying not to sound like a stalker. "No." is all he said. He waited there as if not wanting to have to walk and be stopped again. "Well ok then. I'm glad I got to meet you; maybe we could be…… Friends?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. He kind of looked surprised. I just smiled. Just then I heard Mirabelle come out of the store "Vaughn, you had better get going, you know you don't want to be late to Forget-Me-Not Valley!" She smiled a warm smile, while I thought I was going to yell an objection but I kept quiet. "Right," Vaughn looked at me one last time, I wonder what he thought of me? "I have to go." Is all he said and then he walked off. "Goodbye, Vaughn!" I yelled. As soon as he was out of sight I ran up to Mirabelle. "Who is that?" I asked, sort of a dumb question though. "Oh that young man is Vaughn Vaults. He ships animals here." I nodded "So, when will he come back?" I was kind of nervous asking, it sounded weird asking all these questions. "He'll be back next Wednesday if not sooner. He sometimes leaves my shop early to go down to the beach, sometimes the forest." I smiled, happy to have this information. I'll just have to check around every day to see if he's here! That'll be easy. "Thank you, Mirabelle~!" I ran off up to my ranch, and went into the barn to feed Sheena. Sheena just let out a long moo. I giggled "Sheena you're so cute!" As I was leaving the barn I was beginning to think about Vaughn again. Why couldn't I get him off my mind? It's not like he's the friendliest person on the island but that's what made him different. Special.

I had taken care of the crops and made sure Sheena was ok before heading inside to get ready for bed. I wrote down today's events in my diary. I felt hope in me that Vaughn might be back tomorrow. What was this strange feeling? I sighed, and went to sleep.


End file.
